


【授权翻译】One of Us 第二章 (下）

by juanxincai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanxincai/pseuds/juanxincai
Summary: Donghyuck不知道在自己的生活中，Mark Lee正扮演着怎样的角色，当然了，是除了出色的接吻者这个身份外。





	【授权翻译】One of Us 第二章 (下）

原文链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950/chapters/31660779  
作者：sweetkpopfan

在AO3上看到的文章，已经获得授权。  
如有不妥，会删除。渣翻预警！

第二章、 恋人或者洗衣使者？ 身份疑惑 （下）

Donghyuck盯着Mark，他看到Mark正在擦去脖子上的汗水和血迹。他的视线随着他的脖子、胸膛、腹部甚至是……的轨迹移动。

“至少你要亲自把它放进烘干机里。” Donghyuck将手中的湿衬衫递过去。

“我都不知道要怎么感谢你才好。”

“在上交下一份房租前都好好的活着吧。”

Mark听到这个回答后大笑出声，刚刚那个手拿枪冷酷的Mark Lee形象逐渐消散了，又回到最初可爱的大学篮球运动员Mark Lee。“我会做到的。”

话声落下则是一段无言的互视，Donghyuck多想再一次落入Mark的怀抱，再交换一个吻就更不错了。

沉默似乎变得有些难以忍受，Mark选择退后一步去洗那件衬衫。Donghyuck只好拖着脚回到自己的房间，跌躺在床上，除了怦怦乱跳的心脏和微微感到麻意的嘴唇，什么都无法感受到。

*******************************

“哇哦，听起来他超他妈的帅气呀。”Renjun从Donghyuck的书堆里抽出一本杂志给自己扇风。“想象一下，Mark Lee浑身是汗，沾满血迹的手拿着一把枪。然后他把枪放下，卷起皮夹克的袖子说 ‘给我一个吻。’”

“这又不是什么007电影场景。” Donghyuck发出嘲笑声，忍住不将手中的咖啡泼向Renjun的方向。“这是真实上演了的事情。”

“你有很享受吗？”

“你是不是完全搞错了关注点？他手拿一把枪回的家。”

“他有用上舌头吗？”

“事实上……我……” Donghyuck突然变的有些结巴得挥了挥手。“有吧，但那不是……”

“他有对你很粗暴吗？味道尝起来像什么？嘴唇有破裂吗？”

“你可以排空脑中的黄色废料，然后关注真正的重点吗？” Donghyuck从Renjun手中抽出杂志拍打他。“你一定要远离那些你总在看的愚蠢的同人小说网站了”

“这又不是我的错，谁让HunHan CP文那么少，我都要自给自足亲自上阵写了。”Renjun翻了个白眼。“这是一个应该让人感到愤怒的现象，世界和平的促进需要营造更多gaygay的氛围。”

“完全站在了川普理论的对立面。”Jeno笑道。

“你们这些家伙，认真点。” Donghyuck用手捂住脸，呻吟着躺倒在沙发上。“我现在很担心好吧，如果Mark是正在躲避警察追捕的危险罪犯，我要怎么办？我已经窝藏一个罪犯好几个月了！”

“但是你自己又说他不是坏人。”Jeno接话。

“说起来，他还没有告诉我整件事的前因后果啊。我又怎么判断他说出的那些就是真相？我的生命可能正危在旦夕。”

“你确定是生命正在受到威胁，还是你那旺盛的好奇心正蠢蠢欲动中？”Renjun发问。“你总是无法忍受秘密的存在，一定要掺和到别人的事情里。”

“是的，如果Mark不想你卷入这件事，或许你就应该听他的，离得远远的。”

“首先，他没有那样说过。第二点，在他开始亲我并脱下那该死的衬衫前，他应该考虑到会引发现在这个状况。”

“他有腹肌吗？是不是脱衣有肉？”Renjun提问。

“我本来有机会擦掉他腹肌处衬衫上的所有血迹的。”

“我的老天鹅，他听起来真完美。”Renjun像柔软的面条似的扑倒在沙发上。“我应该以此为蓝本写个故事。”他抬起头，眼睛注视着前方，大脑快速运转着为自己的小说创作起情节。

“别管他。”Jeno朝自己的男友翻个白眼，玩闹的用脚轻轻踢着对方的脚。“你应该远离这些事，认真说起来，你自己也知道也许会发生危险的事情，别再管了忘掉吧。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

“嗷，该死。”Jeno觉得自己的头有点痛。“你是不是已经做了什么？”

“我去了他的房间。”

“请告诉我，你就止步于此了。”

“我发现了这个。” Donghyuck从后兜里拿出一张照片。照片里的Mark Lee站在一排男人的身边。他们就像一群普通的男人穿着平常的衣服，但是又显现出了不寻常的氛围。他们盯着镜头的眼睛里像是可以飞出飞刀。其中一个人的手臂上纹着多个纹身，另一位则悠闲的叼着烟，露出完全不屑的表情。站在中间的那个男人是一头红发，拥有像是漫画人物的脸庞。

“哇。”

“我说吧。”

“他们看起来就像是从《速度与激情》电影里走出来的一样。”

“还不止这些。” Donghyuck又从口袋里掏出一张卡片。铂金色的卡面上，在左侧有一条细小的银色条纹。黑色的字体印着Mark的名字，底部可以看到一个小小的国际象棋徽标。

“这个徽标看起来很眼熟。”Renjun一边说着一边仔细的检查卡片。

“是了，这是The Joker的标志。”

“噢，算了吧。”Jeno嘲笑。“认真的？The Joker可是那些有钱人花样花钱的高级绅士俱乐部之一。”

“我们可以在网上查找一番。” Donghyuck说道。“看看卡片的背面是什么。”

“VIP许可？”Renjun阅读着。“他有进入那个绅士俱乐部的VIP许可证？”

“为什么一个大学新生会有进入那种俱乐部的VIP卡呢？”

“也许那里就是他们的总部。也有可能他在那里工作。又或者……”Renjun一边喘着气，一边抓着Jeno的胳膊。“Mark是为同性恋富豪提供服务的sugar baby。”

“你真的不能再看那些同人小说了。”Jeno抚额。

“他不会是……”Mark进入俱乐部被一个年长男人抱在怀里的画面闪现在Donghyuck的眼前，他觉得自己要用头撞墙才能挥散这个画面感。“不，不，不，他不会是sugar baby的。”

“你怎么能确定呢？”Renjun噘嘴。

“Sugar baby不会手持枪械。”Jeno回答。

“那他可能是卧底特工，用sugar baby的身份做伪装。”

“这又不是什么奇怪的詹姆斯邦德小说。这是正在真实发生的事。他有枪，一份需要使用枪支的工作。能够进入有钱有势的人聚在一起活动的俱乐部里，还有那个像是韩国版《11罗汉》的帮派。”  
Donghyuck说。“我要怎么办呢？”

安静降临了，没人能够回答这个问题。Donghyuck摆弄着手中的卡片，Renjun咬着嘴唇，Jeno则是盯着自己的手指甲。

“那你被他吸引了吗？”Jeno问。

“也许。”（体验过那样的吻技，谁不会陷入呢？）

“完蛋，那你是彻底栽了。”Jeno笑着说。“谁能想到你会爱上住在自己公寓里的匪徒呢？”

（第二章完）


End file.
